


race you, babe

by jessequicksters



Series: dim sum drabbles [11]
Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: F/M, Nolan is obvs crushing on Emily, Pining, Street Racing, kind of an AU, no fracking involved rupaul, the official prompt was sexy drag racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessequicksters/pseuds/jessequicksters
Summary: (for the prompt: knives out, sexy drag racing)Emily is playing dangerous games with Daniel Grayson in order to win access to the Grayson Manor and family. Nolan is in all the way; over his head; and far too deep for Emily Thorne.
Relationships: Nolan Ross & Emily Thorne, Nolan Ross/Emily Thorne
Series: dim sum drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732507
Kudos: 5
Collections: dim sum drabbles





	race you, babe

**Author's Note:**

> couldn't think of a knives out drag racing scenario / my nemily soul is rising in parallel so this is what we get

“Ems,” Nolan warns, leaning over the window frame and into the car as Emily revved up the engines to his custom-made Lambo, which, she had bought him after crashing his last car. “We don’t _have_ to do this.”

“You’re right, Nolan, _we_ don’t. You can still wait for me at the finish line, if you like,” Emily replies, adjusting the rearview mirror slightly, and tightening the straps on her gloves.

Nolan tries not to pay attention to the way her biceps are flexing through the long, black fabric of her top, or the way her lips are flushed pink and wet as she takes a sip out of her water bottle.

He’s not going to make it out alive like this, muttering to himself, “Get a grip, Nolan; today, it’s drag racing, tomorrow, she’ll have you on a rodeo in cuffs.”

“Now, now. Things don’t need to get _that_ complicated for me to have you in cuffs,” Emily says, flashing a thin smile. Nolan lets out a half-hearted laugh and saunters back to his car, trying to take a few deep breaths before they get started.

They’re both good drivers. Excellent, even. Nolan needs to stay in the race to make even bigger news than Daniel Grayson and overshadow Emily’s involvement. He has faith that Emily is going to beat Daniel—the son of a psycho she’s gotten tangled up in far too deeply for his liking, but at least the prize will be worth it:

An engagement. The party will be hosted at Grayson Manor, with full access to the wretched family who killed her father, David Clarke.

Emily and Daniel may have their ways and their own games with each other—and some may say she has actually fallen for the wicked prince—but Nolan’s always been in it for the long haul.

He looks out the window one more time as the lights move from red to yellow, and finds a smile in Emily’s face. Reckless, beautiful, stupid and vengeful Emily.

Nolan would break the sound barrier for her if she ever asked. He can picture the moment as he goes, _sure, Ems, how fast?_

**Author's Note:**

> written as part of a quarantine fic challenge with [illea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/illea)


End file.
